landofernafandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Religions of Erna
There is room in the Erna universe for worship of any god, but only a select few command followers in any great number. The Major Gods are also the ones that most often make their presence known on Erna, with displays of their power both subtle and overwhelming. Worship of these particular deities rose to prominence with the expansion and colonization of the Burtow Empire, and very few remember a time in which any other gods ruled. Major Deities (L) Solus, God of the Sun and the Stars *Domains: Life, War *Holy Symbols: Sun, Stars (L) Erebas, God of Death, Finality, Hopelessness, and Acceptance *Domains: Death, Knowledge *Holy Symbols: Skull, Closed Eye, Crumbling Ruin (L) Norgannon, God of Magic, Mystery, and Curiosity *Domains: Knowledge, Trickery *Holy Symbols: Tome, Third Eye, (L) Khaz'Goroth, God of the Land, Darkness, and Protection *Domains: Death, War *Holy Symbols: Mountains, Eclipsed Sun, Shield (L) Talos, God of Artifice, Civilization, and Ambition *Domains: Knowledge, War *Holy Symbols: Gear, Group of people, Closed Fist © Spronzi, God of the Great Revel *Domains: Nature, Trickery *Holy Symbols: Torch, Cup, Laughing Face © Erna, God of Nature, Balance, and Joy *Domains: Nature, Life *Holy Symbols: Branch, Animal © Surta, God of War, Conflict, and Change *Domains: War, Tempest *Holy Symbols: Sword or Other Weapon, Blood © Sanitas, God of Decay, Growth, and Healing *Domains: Life, Death *Holy Symbols: Snake, Plant growing from dead creature, Cross © Golganneth, God of the Sea, Air, and Storms *Domains: Tempest, Nature *Holy Symbols: Clouds and Lightning Bolt, Sailing Ship, Depictions of wind and water Minor Deities Each race has a divine figure they revere, though in some cases it may simply be one of the major gods wearing another face. The "Savage Races" especially have a host of gods and godesses, though they find little traction among the "Civilized Races." Fiends The major demons and devils of Erna correspond with those laid out in the lore of Dungeons and Dragons. Specifically, the Plane of Lawful Evil is composed of the Nine Hells, each ruled by a powerful devil, while the Plane of Chaotic Evil is the Abyss, a formless mass of chaos which constantly spawns bloodthirsty demons. An endless conflict, known as the Blood War, wages between devils and demons. Outsiders or "Old Ones" Very little is known about the strange forces that seem to exist just outside the boundaries of the universe and its planes, and very few claim to wield the power they supply. Major Religions The Reverence of Life Church views Solus, Erna, and Golganneth as the creators and custodians of the world, and the rest of the gods as their impertinent children. The Reverence Church has a strict code of laws for living within the guidelines set out by the Holy Trio, and holds much influence in the rural areas of primarily-human controlled lands (Gastonia, Harkath, Ruud). The Reverence Church has an ongoing campaign against necromancy and dark magics, and has ignored most national politics to appeal to as many people as possible in pursuit of this quest. As a result, most rural areas are aggressively against any such practices. In the cities, they face a bitter competition for followers with Progress. Progressives for the Betterment of Civilization and Development of Unity, or Progress for short, is a new, quickly growing religion that holds sway mainly in major cities. Progressives place Talos as the most important god above primal, prehistoric concerns such as the wind, seas, or plants. The belief system is rumored to have been started by the Ecazi trade princes as a way to combat the influence of other religious organizations within their territories, but Progress has grown into a full-fledged faith. According to Progress, man/Dwarf/Elf/etc. must distinguish themselves from beasts by embracing their highest traits: cooperation and collaboration. Progress encourages individual sacrifice for the collective gain, and gives many purpose in the Hive cities of Ecaz or the sprawling metropolises of Gastonia. The Church of Acceptance preaches that life is suffering and pain, and that only through acceptance of our burdens can we live a meaningful life. Worshipers, known as Obsolescents, view supplication to higher powers as escapism, and so make no offerings or prayers to the gods. However, they view Erebos, the god who eventually claims all life, as an embodiment of the futility of fighting fate. The Church of Acceptance generally welcomes new members from the downtrodden and hopeless of society, but though they do not recruit, those wishing to leave the service find it very difficult to do so… Brothers in Strife- Strength (physical, mental, spiritual) is the most important element of life. Without it, you can’t protect what you care about, seize what you strive for, or command the respect of your community. Continually proving oneself is the “prayer” and “ceremony” of the Brotherhood, but this doesn’t always take the form of combat. A Brother in Strife can live a peaceful life of quiet strength through dedication to their work or family, or through the strength of their will. Nearly all orcs follow this way of life, and revere Surta as their patron deity.